


Travellin' Riverside Blues

by rubyluvsupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Sexual Content, Smut, cum on me, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon requested a birthday fic since it’s her birthday today.  Well here you go anon.  almost 2000 words of pure smut.<br/>Originally posted on tumblr: http://ruby-loves-supernatural.tumblr.com/post/136194463276/travelin-riverside-blues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travellin' Riverside Blues

Raising your eyes to the bartender, you nod when he gestures at you for another drink. Gripping your pint glass you take the last swish of beer, then move it out of the way for the new one.

Another birthday. It means you’ve survived another year, but at what cost? Hunting isn’t exactly a lucrative business. Sure, Saving People, Hunting Things, you do good, but nobody good has done you in a long time. It’s been a dry spell, and you had been hoping that this dive would be a good place to pick someone up. You look around, grimacing at the slim pickings.

With a sigh you grip your new drink, sliding off the barstool. The joint has a jukebox, hopefully with some decent tunes on it. Placing your beer on the table beside the speaker you lean a hip against the box, eyeing up the choices listed.

Travelin’ Riverside Blues. Zeppelin. Perfect.

Dropping your coins in the slot, you punch in the number choice. The bluesy rhythm blares out of the speakers, your hips starting to sway to the classic tune. Turning, you start to head back to your seat until you feel a hand grasp yours.

“Great choice, Sweetheart,” emerald green eyes twinkle at you.

You swallow, nodding, taking in the specimen sitting in the booth in front of you. Sandy brown hair, chiseled jaw, striking eyes, and those lips. My god, all you can think about is getting those lips on you.

Mentally shaking yourself you finally curve your lips up before you reply. “Zeppelin, man, they rule.”

The green eyed man grins back in reply, gesturing towards the seat across from him. “Dean,” he introduces himself as you sit.

“Y/N,” you reply, taking a swig of your beer.

Dean’s eyes scan the bar before settling back on your face. “You here alone, Y/N?”

You nod. “Yeah,” you breath out, watching his eyes take on a predatory look. “Definitely alone.”

“Good,” he takes a long pull of his own beer.

You quirk an eyebrow at him. “How is spending my birthday alone good?”

“It’s good for me, Sweetheart,” he drawls. “’Cause now I can spend it with you.” He winks at you, a lascivious smile growing.

Your tongue swipes across your lips, your pupils blowing wide with lust. Maybe this birthday will end better than you had thought. “Wanna get outta here, Dean?”

*******************

The ride to the motel is short, thank god, because you and Dean can’t keep your hands off of each other. Dean’s hand is in your jeans, rubbing you through your soaked panties as you precariously stroke his cock as he drives. Damn, you can not wait to get this man inside of you.

Parking the impala, Dean turns to you, bringing you in for a needy kiss. Moaning, you return it with fervor, fisting his short hair. He gently moves you to a laying position, settling between your legs without breaking the hot kiss. He starts to thrust against you, rutting his hard cock against the apex of your legs, his moans drowning out your own.

You grip the hem of his tshirt, pulling it off. Your eyes take in the muscles, the rippling softness of his belly and it takes your breath away.

image  
“Oh, Sweetheart, we gotta get inside,” Dean breathes against your lips. He sits up, and opens the car door.

You nod, taking his offered hand and sliding out of the car behind him. He tugs you towards the motel room door, you giggling behind him.

The door slams behind you as Dean pushes you against it, unwilling to wait to undress you.

image  
“Fuck, Dean,” you moan as he gets your shirt off, tonguing the soft flesh above your lacy bra.

He makes quick work of your clothes, then quickly strips off the last of his clothing, his eyes dragging up and down your body appreciatively. “I’m going to really enjoy this, Y/N. It’s been awhile.”

You gasp as he grips you, pulling you in for a kiss as he pushes you towards the bed. He lays you down, hand moving down your body to your wet sex. “Dean,” you pant, arching towards him, his lips meeting yours again.

“Fuck, Y/N, you’re so wet. Usually I….”

You grab the gorgeous man’s throbbing cock, stroking quickly. “Just fuck me, Dean. We can do all the other shit later.”

Dean huffs out a small chuckle, moving you to his preferred position. His fingers enter you, stroking quickly before pulling out. You gasp as he replaces it with his cock, filling you in one thrust.

image

 

“This good?” Dean breathes out, gripping your hip and slowly grinding in and out of you.

“God, yes,” you moan, you move your leg to rest on Dean’s, your hand desperately gripping his arm. “You’re fucking huge.”

Dean lets out a strangled breath at your compliment, thrusting faster. “I wanna feel you cum, Birthday Girl. Cum for me.” His hand snakes down to your swollen clit, his finger pressing against it perfectly.

“Ah, shit!” you yell, your orgasm racking your body. His fingers keep moving against you, drawing out the aftershocks.

Dean slows his thrusts, palming your sensitive sex. He kisses the back of your neck, murmuring in your hair. “That was hot, Y/N, but I ain’t done with you yet.”

He pulls out of you, leaving you feeling empty. You whine, needing more of his thick dick. You aren’t done with him either.

Dean grips your waist, pulling you to your hands and knees. “I want to watch my dick driving into that tight pussy, Birthday Girl. Want to see your ass jiggle with each thrust.” He spreads your legs, his hard cock lining up to you.

“Ugh, fuck, Dean!” you gasp as he drives home and starts a punishing pace. “Yeah, fuck, just like that.”

image  
“God you look amazing like this,” he grunts out, gripping your hips tighter. “So tight, so wet.”

His cock head is hitting your g spot with each thrust, hurtling you towards another orgasm.

“Oh baby girl, you’re clenching around me. You gonna cum again? You gonna cum on my cock?”

All you can do is nod into the pillow, gripping it tight. Three thrusts later and you are screaming, your orgasm much harder than the first. Dean keeps thrusting, drawing dirty moans and cries from you, making your orgasm last longer.

When you are panting, trying to catch your breath, he slows his thrusts, then pulls out. “Fuck, Y/N, you’re fucking amazing when you cum. I love how you just let go, scream, filthy words, all of it. It’s so fucking hot.”

You roll over to face the man who was giving you the best birthday present ever. Your lips curl at his flushed face, his sex messy hair. “I dunno, Dean, I can say the same about you. You fuck me so good that I have to scream, I want you to do all the filthy things to me.”

Dean’s dick twitches at your words, ready for more, ready for his release. “I wanna cum baby, but I want you to ride me first.”

You raise to your knees, forcing Dean to turn and lay on his back. Straddling him, you line his cock up to you once again. As you lower yourself onto him you notice his tattoo.

He’s a hunter. Shit.

Dean grinds up into you, pulling a deep moan from your throat.

The hunter thing can wait, you can feel your next orgasm already rising.

Dean grips your breasts in his calloused hands, thumbing your pert nipples. You throw your head back, the pleasure becoming too much. Falling forward, you thrust harder against his pubic bone, sending jolts of pleasure to your engorged clit.

image  
“That’s it, Birthday Girl,” Dean grits out, trying to hold back. “Take what you want, use my dick.”

Fuck.

That’s all it took for your climax to start, rolling from your nipples down to your aching sex. You clench around Dean’s cock, crying out as the sparks continue when he reaches down to rub his thick thumb against you.

You collapse on Dean’s chest, panting. His arms wrap around you, not allowing you a reprieve as he rolls, getting you into missionary position. He wraps your legs around his waist and thrusts, making your orgasm continue, not as hard but enough to make you moan wantonly as he has his way with you.

“Fuck, Y/N,” his breath is hot on your ear. “I’m not going to last long.”

“Then cum, Dean,” you gasp, your sensitive sex still pulsating.

He grips your legs, moving them up to his shoulders, thrusting harder. “Fuck baby, I’m going to cum.”

image  
He pulls out of you, stroking his throbbing member. You watch him as he finally succumbs, his hot seed spilling over your tits and stomach. His head rolls back, a deep groan coming from him.

image  
When he stops cumming, he continues to slowly jerk himself, little trembles of pleasure rippling through his muscles. He opens his eyes, meeting yours. “That was amazing, Y/N.” His hands tracing patterns on your thighs, sending shivers through you. “But you didn’t cum that time.”

You laugh, thinking that he must be kidding. You have had so many orgasms you don’t think another one is possible.

His eyes grow dark against your laughter. “Not kidding. Birthday girls should cum in every position.” He slides his hand down to the apex of your legs, two fingers thrusting deep into you.

You jolt, not expecting the immense pleasure. “Fuck, Dean, I can’t……”

“I think you can, Birthday Girl. I’ll get you there,” his fingers continue their brutal pace as he moves to lay between your legs. His mouth sweeping over your stomach, his tongue licking up some of his cum on his way down to your clit.

Shit, that was hot.

Your orgasm starts to build again, just from watching the hunter’s sandy hair between your legs. Then he clamps his lips around your over stimulated clit and sucks. His fingers are dragging against your g spot. You let out a shout of his name, expletives coming out with moans. The pleasure is so intense it sends sparks through your whole body, tremors rolling through each muscle.

image  
Dean’s tongue laves against your sensitive folds, gently bringing you down from your final climax.

“Fuck,” you breathe out, as he moves away from your sensitive flesh, laying beside you.

“You say that a lot,” Dean grins at you, reaching out to stroke your cheek. “Happy Birthday.” He leans down to kiss you, slowly, less heated than before. This kiss was much more passionate, with promises of more fun later.

Dean rolls on his back, pulling you onto his chest. His breathing begins to slow, finally relaxed from his release.

“Dean?” you query, looking up at the hunter’s freckle smattered face.

“Mmmmm?” his reply a low rumble in his chest.

“Your tattoo……I have one too…..” you whisper, not sure how he will take having slept with another hunter.

He slowly opens his green eyes, peering down at you. “Oh yeah? Hunter?”

You nod against his chest.

“Well, Sweetheart,” his voice is low, thoughtful. “If you’re half as good at hunting as you are at that……..we should definitely work on a case together.”

You chuckle against him, feeling a blush creep across your cheeks. “Same,” you breath out.

You snuggle closer to the hunter, feeling the pull of sleep on you. Sighing, you gently kiss the hot skin under you. This became a much better birthday than what you thought it would be. Hunters or not.


End file.
